


Fall Warmth

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Consensual Kink, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Their poly relationship is strong and even better for the kinks they get to explore when they get to spend long weekends together.





	Fall Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Fairytale Spot in the OT3 Table (so far 42 spots are filled) and fulfill the Trick and Treat prompts (Pumpkin, Leather, Fairytale) of the current 2018 Trick or Treat Challenge at Spanking_World :-)
> 
> https://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/23683.html  
> https://spanking-world.livejournal.com/518847.html#cutid1  
> Fic Master Link (for those stories not uploaded here yet) https://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/39497.html

**Fall Warmth by SbS**

 

The latte was pumpkin flavored, on account of the Fall season changing everything around them. Not something Jeff will indulge often but his sweet tooth wasn’t minding it. His leather jacket was haphazardly thrown on the top of the chair by the window table, holding the place so he could wait for his companions and enjoy this warm autumn day.

Their relationship was the stuff of fairytales… They rose above the initial petty jealousy, stayed below the radar so as to protect all their professional careers, a feat in itself; and managed to explore the kinkiest shit ever. 

Just thinking about last evening and the burning heat coming from Jensen’s behind and Jared’s palm is enough to bring a slight blush to his features. Gosh that had been fun!

As slow burns went, this had been a phenomenal night. Warm up was sinful, hot enough to keep Jeff’s dick interested and hard even though he had come just after dinner. 

The paddle brought in after that had that lovely heart shaped hole that certainly made all the difference in the world, marking the firm buttocks with its imprint so vividly he regrets not taking pictures as it happened. 

The payoff was just the perfect climax to the soiree with Jen sucking him off in rhythm with the slaps that Jared, kneeling behind the young man, was peppering on his backside; firm at time forcing him to gag on his way down losing his breath in Jeff pubes, and barely noticeable at other times, allowing their lover to quickly inhale and even lick some stray drops of cum from the older man slit. 

Holding out was a lot of work and Jeff had to strangle the base of his cock more than once to stop from coming. Jared wasn’t faring much better, usually on the receiving hand of their erotic games… 

So yes, it ended with their freckled boyfriend being spit roasted and coming untouched, them falling exhausted on the bed, and a promise to meet for a late coffee on the next day after their various meetings were completed. 

Not a bad way to end an evening together or create memorable reminiscences for those long weeks when they are apart.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to write somedays but every new post is a win over procrastination and a fickle muse, so yeah!!!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this and have a most lovely day!


End file.
